


Туда, где повернёт река

by wilwarin575



Category: Sarai-ya Goyou | House of Five Leaves
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilwarin575/pseuds/wilwarin575
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«…бурный поток захватил его и нёс, и Маса покорился, ощущая себя уже не собирателем листьев, а просто беззащитным листом, мелькавшим в бурунах. Чем дальше влекло его течение, чем сильнее колотилось сердце, тем очевиднее становилось – любому плаванию придёт конец».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Туда, где повернёт река

Случись такое с другим, Маса не поверил бы, что человек столь легко уступил обстоятельствам. Даже никчёмный ронин, как он сам, не должен был сдаться так быстро. Однако бурный поток захватил его и нёс, и Маса покорился, ощущая себя уже не собирателем листьев, а просто беззащитным листом, мелькавшим в бурунах. Чем дальше влекло его течение, чем сильнее колотилось сердце, тем очевиднее становилось – любому плаванию придёт конец.

После той встречи на кладбище, когда Яичи беззвучно рыдал у него на коленях, что-то изменилось, и не в лучшую сторону. С каждым днём Маса находил следы разлада: будь то пустующая комната Яичи вторую ночь подряд или грязная чашка, забытая на столе, от которой чувствовался слабый запах снотворного. Маса не спутал бы этот приторный отзвук ни с чем. Борясь с застенчивостью, он спрашивал девушек, не откровенничал ли с кем-нибудь из них Яичи, а в ответ неизменно получал смех и качание головой.

Другие в Пяти листьях будто ничего не замечали – быть может, делали вид. Иногда Масе казалось, что Мацу частенько бросал на Яичи пытливые взгляды, но стоило в его присутствии завести разговор о дурном настроении Яичи-доно, как Мацу вспоминал о спешном заказе и удалялся.

Уме и Окину привечали Масу по-прежнему; он всё так же помогал им, чем мог. За работой в таверне забывались бессонные часы, когда Маса вслушивался, не скрипят ли половицы в соседней комнате. Окину развлекала его весёлой болтовнёй, Уме одобрительно цокал языком, если из-под ножа Масы выходили ровные кольца лука и сносные морковные цветы, но даже здесь тень скорых изменений нет-нет да и заглядывала в дом. Пусть такое бывало редко, и всё же Масе слышались в разговорах Уме с дочерью намёки на возможный переезд. Выспрашивать подробности он не стал, и без того на душе становилось тяжко.

Яичи тревожил его, как никто другой в Пяти листьях. Не только потому, что рядом с ним, будто вышедшим изо льда и белоснежного морского песка, грудь Масы распирал восторженный страх вперемешку с неясной теплотой. Временами казалось, что Яичи ведомо окончание их путешествия, оттого-то угрюмо-тихие вечера, тонувшие в саке, сделались обыденными. Не зная, как помочь, Маса казнил себя, что был бесполезней гнилой колоды. Он страшился просить совета у остальных, ведь произнесённое вслух опасение могло воплотиться наяву. Да и кто знал Яичи настолько, чтобы дать стоящий совет? Так же страшился он момента, когда, устав от ожидания грозящей беды, Яичи захочет приблизить её собственными руками.

Понурой зимней ночью этот момент настал.

Маса тогда задержался в таверне Уме, помогая Окину мять соевые бобы для мисо. Сам хозяин отправился за морским карасём и карпами к знакомому рыбаку. Время шло, сумерки сгущались, пока Эдо не окутало темнотой, но Уме всё не возвращался.

Отаке и Яичи не беспокоились вовсе. Их молчаливое единение за распитием саке виделось Масе мрачным, но необходимым ритуалом. На столе высились три осушенные токкури, и он пообещал себе, что требовать у Окину ещё спиртного этой парочке не позволит.

Когда Маса, глядевший в окно чаще, чем на стол перед собой, всерьёз обеспокоился, дверь распахнулась. 

– Принимайте товар, – прогудел Уме, ставя на пол плетёную корзину. За ним показался Мацу, нёсший грязный мешок. – Дочь, открой подпол.

Корзину и мешок отправили вниз, туда же сошли все, кроме Окину, которой отец велел остаться на кухне. Маса шёл первым, освещая путь масляным светильником. Он понимал, что происходит, но отказывался верить до конца – пока не упала бечёвка, стягивавшая мешок, и не была откинута крышка корзины.

– Но…

Его испуганный возглас оборвал Яичи:

– Отлично сработано. Они не просыпались?

– Всю дорогу тише камней, – ответил Уме.

Маса присел, чтобы разглядеть лица мальчиков, лежавших на полу. Глаза их были завязаны, руки и ноги туго спелёнуты обрезами тканей. Похоже, эта зима в их жизни была пятой, если не четвёртой. 

– Яичи-доно, это же…

– Да, близнецы младшего сына Мицуи, торговца шелками из Сакурады. 

– Крошечные, – прошелестела Отаке. – Порой кажется, что наша жестокость лишь прибывает.

– Скорее жадность, – неодобрительно покачал головой Уме. – Но раз Ити уверен, что дело выгорит, то мёд стоит пчелиных укусов.

– Их никто не тронет, – сказал Яичи, – а отец заплатит за сыновей столько, сколько потребуем.

Уме вздохнул и вынул мальчика из корзины, укладывая рядом с братом на расстеленной мешковине. Маса отвернулся и устроил светильник на ступенях, чтобы дрожь его рук не стала заметной всем.

– Мы оставим их здесь? – спросил он.

– До утра, потом отнесём к старику. Надо напоить их снотворным ещё раз, а то очнутся среди ночи. Мацу, где твоя фляга?

Холодный глубокий голос заставил Масу поёжиться. Он кивнул и сделал шаг назад, к ступеням. Когда понял, что никто на него не глядит, принялся взбираться.

– Куда собрался? – раздался голос Яичи у самого уха.

– П-принесу циновки. Не оставлять же их спать на мешке.

Он знал, что злит Яичи, и, тем не менее, отступать точно не собирался.

– Ронин заботливостью любую мать перещеголяет, – буркнул Уме, но останавливать Масу не стал. Как и Яичи, он повернулся к Отаке с Мацу и замолк.

– Буди их, – услышал Маса за спиной и начал подниматься быстрее.

Выбравшись, он поспешил туда, где хлопотала с чаном и мисками Окину.

– Окину-сан, есть ли… – он замялся, когда девушка встретила его ласковой безмятежной улыбкой.

– Что такое, Маса-сан?

Он прикрыл на миг глаза, отгоняя образ неподвижных детей на дощатом полу. 

– Циновки… Есть ли у вас ненужные циновки?

– Конечно! Это для, – она понизила голос до шёпота, – нашего гостя?

– Гостей. Если найдутся две, я буду очень вам благодарен.

Окину выглядела изумлённой.

– Никогда раньше у нас не бывало больше одного.

Маса опустил голову, закусив нижнюю губу. Затем собрался с духом и вновь встретился взглядом с Окину.

– В холодную зиму нелегко провести ночь в погребе, – сказал он.

– Я захвачу одеяло! – крикнула Окину, уже бегущая к стенному шкафу. Из осиире она достала свёрнутые старые циновки и аккуратно заштопанное одеяло.

– Я сама отнесу, – она попыталась проскочить мимо Масы к открытому погребу, но тут он был непреклонен.

– Окину-сан, вам нельзя туда ходить.

– А?

– Не стоит, давайте это мне.

Возможно, тон Масы убедил её лучше слов. Она больше не спорила, отдала всё ему в руки и умчалась на кухню, где медный чан недовольно звякал крышкой.

Когда Маса снова приблизился к погребу, оттуда доносился приглушённый голос Яичи и детский голосок, готовый сорваться и перейти в рыдания. Сердце Масы сдавило, как зажатые в кулаке данго.

– Что с братиком Тацуей?

– Он тоже здесь. Ты должен выпить всю воду. Пей.

– Нет, хочу увидеть братика…

– Придержи его голову, – обратился к кому-то Яичи. – Вот так, пей. Когда выпьешь, сразу уснёшь, а проснёшься уже дома, вместе с братом.

– Ш-ш-ш, – успокаивала мальчика Отаке. – Не плачь, не то подавишься.

Конечно, самурайская честь не прощала предательских слабостей. Что ж, мнить себя самураем Маса больше не мог. Он устоял перед детским желанием заткнуть уши и просто отошёл к дальним столикам, где и ждал до тех пор, пока из погреба не показалась голова поднимавшегося Яичи.

– Оба уснули. Можешь идти, – бросил он, проходя мимо идущего навстречу ему Масы.

Он хотел было нырнуть в полутьму погреба, но Яичи ухватил его за локоть. Пальцы сомкнулись тугими клещами, впиваясь до боли в кость.

– Не вздумай задерживаться. В Кацура-я идём вместе. Я жду.

Покачивающейся лёгкой походкой Яичи двинулся в сторону кухни. Маса успел заметить, что Окину достаёт очередную бутылку саке.

До того, как Маса опустил ногу на первую ступеньку, его, отвлёкшегося на Яичи, чуть не сшиб выходивший из погреба Уме. За ним явилась Отаке, и Мацу замыкал шествие.

– Поскорей, – сказал Уме, увидев Масу, – и я запру подпол.

Маса коротко кивнул.

Дети лежали в обнимку на подстеленном мешке. Лицо одного было заплаканным, второй же, видно, не проснулся толком, чтобы понять весь ужас похищения.

Встав на колени, Маса приподнял первого мальчика. Одной рукой он придерживал его, второй расстилал циновку. Безвольное маленькое тело тёплой тяжестью согревало грудь. Он бережно опустил мальчика на циновку и проделал то же со вторым. Положив братьев совсем близко друг к другу, он укутал их стёганым одеялом, после чего схватил светильник и выбрался из погреба.

В таверне не осталось никого, кроме Уме с дочерью и Яичи, который, уже в зимней накидке поверх кимоно, неторопливо обувался возле двери. Подойдя к нему ближе, Маса замер в неглубоком поклоне.

– Прошу простить меня, Яичи-доно, но я останусь на ночь здесь.

– Что?

Наверняка глаза Яичи сейчас расширились и потемнели. Маса видел подобное не раз, когда тот выходил из себя, но очень редко эта злость была обращена на него.

– Я буду сторожить погреб до утра, – головы Маса не поднимал. – Прошу, передайте хозяйке, что сегодняшней ночью на службу я не вернусь.

– Будто ей есть до того дело. Как знаешь.

Не оборачиваясь, Яичи вышел из таверны.

Ноги Масы ослабели, точно просыпалась прежняя болезнь. Он качнулся, и тут же Окину поддержала его под локоть.

– Маса-сан, я принесу вам футон, хотите?

– Вы слишком добры, Окину-сан, – пробормотал он, но покорно брёл, куда тянула его маленькая рука.

До того, как уснуть, он собирался подогреть пару камней и положить под одеяло мальчикам. Но Уме запер погреб, как обещал, да и последние силы ушли на противостояние Яичи и волнения о грядущем дне. Позорно распластавшись на футоне, Маса закрыл глаза.

Поток, даривший некогда запретный восторг, теперь нёсся гневно и топил, забирая волю к сопротивлению. Водоворот тащил ко дну, и Маса держался как мог, хотя знал – до погружения считанные мгновения.

***

Яичи явился с рассветом. К его приходу Уме достал большую корзину и положил ворох тряпок на дно.

– Нет, – покачал головой Яичи. – Ты не идёшь.

– Почему?

– Оставь. Нам нужны две корзины поменьше, те, в которых ты носишь рыбу.

Уме распрямился и подпёр кулаками бока.

– Нам? – переспросил он.

– Одну корзину отдашь Масе.

От этих слов Маса, жевавший в углу онигири, чуть не поперхнулся.

– Пусть отрабатывает свою долю, – добавил Яичи.

Торопливо доев, Маса подскочил к лохани у кухонного стола, какую Окину выделила для умывания, остудил щёки водой, заправил выбившиеся волосы влажными руками за уши и направился к Яичи. Две корзины стояли у двери, и Маса растерял всю прыть.

– Иди сюда, Маса. Уме, помоги ему надеть корзину.

Уме без малейшего усилия поднял корзину и навесил её на спину Масы. Тяжесть опустилась не только на плечи, но и валуном подпёрла грудь изнутри.

– Не горбись, – предупредил Яичи. – Помни, что твоя корзина пуста.

– Да.

Они вышли на оживавшую улицу и зашагали прочь из Эдо, Яичи первым, Маса за ним.

Вскоре город остался позади. В тишине идти следом за Яичи, неся постылый груз вины, было невыносимо. Маса отводил взгляд от корзины перед собой, искал ободрения у придорожных рощиц и лугов, но мирные зимние пейзажи, напротив, добавляли тоски.

– Яичи-доно, – слова звенели в утренней дымке, и Маса продолжил тише, – когда за них отдадут выкуп?

– Сегодня ночью. Их отец встретит меня у заброшенного храма в восточном лесу.

– Один вы не пойдёте, – вырвалось у Масы.

Яичи обернулся и смерил его взглядом.

– Разумеется, – медленно произнёс он. – Иначе зачем мне ты?

Пристыженный, Маса потупился и принялся разглядывать серые холмы по обеим сторонам дороги. Как он ни усердствовал в том, чтобы не смотреть на шедшего впереди Яичи, между ними словно натягивались незримые струны. Когда терпеть становилось невозможно, Маса отпускал струны со слышным лишь ему звоном и вновь жадно всматривался в светлую фигуру перед собой. Его дурманили колыхания складок розового кимоно. Бледные руки, тронутые морозным воздухом, вторили ткани оттенком. Больше всего хотелось увидеть лицо Яичи – прозрачные, как застывшее озерцо, глаза, раскрасневшиеся от холода щёки и кончик носа. Оставалось протянуть руку…

– Живей, я не буду тебя дожидаться, Маса.

Дерзким мыслям о Яичи-доно потакать не следовало. Порочные мечты отхлынули, уступая место нестерпимому стыду. Переведя дыхание, Маса ускорил шаг.

***

Голые ветви трещали на ветру. Бумажный фонарь не давал сбиться с тропы, но Маса то и дело оступался. Наконец, у столбов, за которыми виднелась разбитая мощеная дорожка к храму, Яичи остановился. Укрепив фонарь на каменном столбе, Маса держался в тени, готовый ко всему. Предчувствие беды не обманывало, думалось ему, и он не отпускал рукоять катаны. Лес вокруг был слишком тих, а Яичи – слишком беспечен.

С другой стороны к храму поплыл ещё один огонёк фонаря, и спустя минуту к столбам подошли двое: отец мальчиков и телохранитель, которого Яичи позволил ему привести.

– Я принёс все деньги, что вы просили, – торговец шелками говорил громко, но дрожи в голосе скрыть не мог. – Мои дети в порядке?

– Лучше не бывает, – изменённым голосом ответил Яичи. Он придерживал соломенную остроконечную шляпу, пряча от света лицо. Телохранитель торговца переместился ближе к господину, и Маса сжал рукоять ещё крепче.

– Когда вы их вернёте?

– Завтра на рассвете.

– И я могу вам поверить вот так, на слово?

– Какой у вас есть выбор?

– Но я…

Слева от них, со стороны храма, хрустнула ветка. Не раздумывая, Маса выхватил катану и принял оборонительную позицию.

– Господин, – крикнул он Яичи, – встаньте за мной, скорее!

Разумеется, тот не подчинился.

– Что на тебя нашло? Там ни души.

В этот самый миг из-за скрюченных мёртвых деревьев выскочили шесть чёрных теней. Будь Маса один, он бы застыл от ужаса, так походили они на демонов, осквернивших сожжённый храм. Однако первый из них бросился к Яичи с кайкеном, и все мысли разом покинули голову Масы. Он обязан был защитить Яичи любой ценой, пусть и ценой собственной жизни. И даже – жизней других людей.

Он не был уверен, что сможет блокировать удар. Инстинкт приказал ему рвануться вперёд, стать преградой на пути кинжала, и чудом замах его катаны пришёлся в цель. Он успел направить остриё точно в сердце напавшего – не коснувшись Масы, кайкен упал на землю, и за ним, как сломанная марионетка, последовал владелец.

Пятеро других взвыли и набросились с удвоенной силой. Некогда было выверять каждый удар, как обычно делал Маса, и следить, чтобы под ноги валились бесчувственные, но не бездыханные тела. Маса помнил одно – нельзя никого подпустить к Яичи, нельзя дать ему ввязаться в бой.

Всё кончилось быстро. Ни один из пяти не был столь же умел или ловок, как первый, и у входа в храм теперь лежали все шестеро.

– Пощадите, – услышал Маса всхлипы забившегося под дерево торговца. Его телохранитель, похоже, удрал в разгар схватки. – Пощадите меня и моих сыновей!

Прислонившись к каменному столбу под фонарём, Яичи стоял неестественно прямо, без всякого движения. Когда же Маса, задыхавшийся и утиравший пот, в беспокойстве направился к нему, тот остановил его взмахом ладони.

– Ты ведь знаешь, – обратился Яичи к торговцу, – кто они такие. Отвечай.

– Да! Это муж кормилицы моих детей. Их ребёнок погиб в младенчестве, и они растили мальчиков как своих. Клянусь, я не знал, что он задумал напасть! Клянусь… Он мёртв, он больше ничего вам не сделает, прошу, верните моих детей!

– Встань и уходи. Детей вернут завтра, как договаривались.

Губы торговца затряслись.

– Спасибо, – он не сдерживал слёз и вот-вот готов был припасть к ногам Яичи, – спасибо…

– Убирайся отсюда, – прошипел Яичи.

Торговец боязливо поднялся и, кланяясь, отступал к брошенному фонарю. Бегал он с завидной скоростью. Едва огонёк скрылся в лесных дебрях, Маса быстро подошёл к Яичи. 

– Что случилось, Яичи-доно? – спросил он, облизнув пересохшие губы.

– Проклятый стервец, всё-таки задел, – невнятно сказал Яичи.

Только сейчас, оглядев его с головы до ступней, Маса заметил кровь, стекавшую по левому бедру, щедро смачивая светлую ткань кимоно.

– Боги, – простонал Маса.

Он присел на корточки, отчаянным усилием воли отгоняя панику. Глубоко вдохнул и приподнял испорченное кимоно. Свет фонаря помогал слабо, так что пришлось почти ткнуться носом в сведённые от холода и боли ноги Яичи. Молочная белизна кожи оттенялась тёмным кровяным ручейком.

– Рана неглубокая, края ровные, – сказал Маса, успокаивая не то себя, не то Яичи. – Перевяжем, и я понесу вас.

Он снова вытащил катану, рассёк свой рукав и оторвал лоскут.

– Зачем портить хорошую вещь? – сквозь сжатые зубы спросил Яичи. – Моё кимоно уже не починить, рвал бы его.

Маса в ужасе замотал головой, обвязывая его ногу.

– Сейчас помогу вам взобраться ко мне на спину.

– Я пойду сам.

– Вы потеряете много крови.

– Не затягивай туже, хватит. Если сказал, что пойду своими ногами…

– Прекратите!

Гневный окрик лишил Яичи всего запала. Пока он ошарашенно молчал и подыскивал разбежавшиеся слова, Маса взял его правую руку и положил себе на плечи.

– Теперь обхватите другой, и я вас подниму.

Не верилось, что Яичи исполнит всё, как требуют, но тот явил чудеса покорности. Подавшись вперёд и слегка наклонившись, Маса подхватил его под бёдра и, мучительно краснея, пытался сосредоточиться не на прикосновениях к упругому прохладному телу, а на плавной ходьбе.

– Не больно?

Ответом стал выдох куда-то за правым ухом:

– М-м.

По шее Масы поползли мурашки. Одёрнув себя мысленно и сняв со столба фонарь, он насупился и двинулся прочь из леса. Однако, переступая через валявшегося поперёк тропинки человека, он замер и окинул взглядом побоище у ворот храма.

– Который из них?

– М? – встрепенулся Яичи.

– Кто ранил вас, Яичи-доно?

Шею обдало тёплым ветерком смешка.

– Думаешь, я запоминал? Поспеши, как бы они не пришли в себя.

Маса лучше любого другого знал, что вряд ли хоть одному из шести суждено вновь увидеть солнечный свет. Он опустил голову и побежал сквозь ночной лес с драгоценным грузом за плечами. По пути он вслушивался в дыхание Яичи и на время освободил разум от ядовитых мыслей о выкупах, смертях и чудовищных желаниях.

***

Их появление в Кацура-я не заметил никто, кроме хозяйки. Женского плача они удачно избежали, зато Масе пришлось стоять и выслушивать всё то, чем старухи-матери любят допекать непутёвых сыновей.

– Вчера ты всю ночь отлынивал от работы, сегодня притаскиваешь Яичи, который на ногах не держится. Неси его в комнату, пусть отоспится!

– Прошу прощения, – ответил Маса скороговоркой. Яичи молчал, отчего к горлу подступал вязкий страх.

Укрыв от взора хозяйки левый бок и молясь, чтобы пол не закапало кровью, Маса отправился в комнату Яичи так быстро, как только мог. Там, с безмерной осторожностью, уложил его на застеленный футон. Когда Яичи коротко выругался, Маса с облегчением убедился, что сознания тот не терял.

– Испачкаю, – слабо выговорил Яичи, подцепив пальцами недавно выстиранное одеяло.

– Ничего. Лежите, я схожу за водой и бинтами. – Маса разжёг в чане древесный уголь и подвинул жаровню к промёрзшему Яичи.

– Не беспокой зря девушек.

Маса предпочёл его не услышать. Стучаться в спальни девушек он не посмел бы и под угрозой четвертования, значит, единственным выходом было вернуться к хозяйке, как он и поступил.

Не задавая лишних вопросов, та выдала Масе бинты и указала, где взять глиняные миски.

– Зачерпнёшь воды из лохани у входа. Надеюсь, пьяная драка хоть чему-нибудь его научит. Впрочем, как и тебя, не так ли?

Маса поблагодарил её с низким поклоном.

– И последняя просьба, госпожа.

– Гляди-ка, да ты наглеешь на глазах.

От её ухмылки Маса внутренне сжался, но мысль о Яичи, беспомощно лежащем в комнате, не давала воли смущению.

– Не найдётся ли здесь мази или настойки из целебных трав?

Хозяйка нахмурилась и хмыкнула неоднозначно. Выбив трубку, она отложила её на столик и всё же полезла в сундук, ютившийся в дальнем углу комнаты.

– Найдётся ли у цирюльника бритва, – ворчала она, доставая пузатый маленький сосуд. – Возьми, глупый ронин. Намажь ушибы и порезы пожирнее и хорошенько замотай.

Маса искренне и горячо благодарил её, пока она выпроваживала его от себя.

Яичи его ждал. Воспалённые глаза следили за тем, как Маса расставлял миски и мазь.

– Только обмою руки, потерпите, – говорил он, счищая с лица и ладоней пот, грязь и кровь. Мешавшие катаны он отцепил от пояса и бросил подальше от себя.

– Спрячь это пока, – хрипло сказал Яичи. Маса не сразу понял, о чём речь, и оторвался от умывания. Когда же подставил руку, туда опустился увесистый мешочек с золотыми рё. – Хорошо, не обронил там, в лесу.

Слабость его сонного голоса Масе совершенно не нравилась.

– Вы позволите, Яичи-доно? – он коснулся пальцами края кимоно.

Яичи криво усмехнулся.

– Тогда ты не спрашивал. Ну же.

Кровь, к счастью, остановилась, но порез припух, и от любого касания Яичи еле заметно вздрагивал. Намоченной тряпицей Маса смыл тёмно-красные потёки. Судя по стянувшимся краям раны, зашивать её не требовалось. Как бы то ни было, в эту минуту твёрдости своих рук Маса не доверял.

Поднятое кимоно сбилось между бёдер Яичи и скрывало только низ его живота. Маса не поднимал глаз от пореза, чтобы спрятать пунцовые щёки.

Неожиданно в закрытые ставни постучали. Первым порывом было одёрнуть кимоно, прикрывая обнажённые ноги Яичи, но Маса остановился из-за боязни нанести ещё больший вред ране. Захваченный врасплох, он совсем растерялся.

– Не стой тут изваянием, – спас его от нерешительности Яичи. – Это Мацу, открой окно.

В тусклом свете, льющемся из комнаты, Маса и впрямь разглядел знакомое невозмутимое лицо.

– Поднимись сюда, пожалуйста, – позвал того Яичи. – Как видишь, встать самому мне не дадут.

Мацу не требовалось много времени, чтобы оценить представшую картину. Он задержал взгляд на всклокоченном Масе, оглядел рану Яичи и расставленные вдоль футона миски, коробку с бинтами и мазь.

– Сколько же их было?

– Шесть, не считая жалкого труса, их отца.

– И вы отбились? – Мацу недоверчиво покосился в сторону Масы. Тот сжал губы и уставился в окно. Яичи промолчал.

– А ты хорош, – сказал Мацу. – Или те шестеро были безрукими идиотами. Что с деньгами?

– Маса, где тот мешок?

Из кармана Маса выудил звенящий мешочек, который никуда не успел переложить. Он протянул его Мацу.

– Делите на всех. Я и Маса заберём свои доли завтра.

– Хорошо, отнесу всё Уме, – взвесив мешочек на ладони, Мацу кивнул и сунул его за пазуху. – Когда возвращать их домой?

– На рассвете. Всё по плану.

– То есть у причала, где свалены дырявые лодки.

– Да.

Без лишних прощаний Мацу перемахнул через подоконник и растворился во тьме. Маса торопливо задвинул ставни, ёжась от холодного ветра. Пока он отвлёкся, Яичи опёрся на локти и приподнялся.

– Осталось смазать вашу рану и перевязать. Пожалуйста, не вставайте.

– Я хочу взять трубку.

Маса неохотно подал ему кисеру. Когда он опять устроился на коленях возле футона, его обволокли клубы горького дыма. Маса зачерпнул мазь и кончиками пальцев нанёс вдоль пореза. Руки ходили ходуном, а он не хотел причинить боль. Не замечая его переживаний, Яичи расслабился и глубоко затянулся.

– Сейчас наложу повязки, – хрипло сказал Маса и кашлянул, прочищая горло, но дым в этом был не виноват.

Деревянная коробка с чистыми бинтами не поддавалась, будто нарочно. Пока Маса открывал её, на лбу у него выступил пот.

– Мне кажется, – задумчиво сказал Яичи, – ты со вчерашнего дня хочешь меня в чём-то обвинить.

Он держал ногу на весу, чтобы Масе было удобнее бинтовать. От напряжения ему могло сделаться хуже, и Маса избавил его от мучений, приняв вес ноги на своё колено.

– Хотел. – Близость Яичи кружила голову и придавала смелости. – Предупредить, что я не дам сделать то, чего вам хочется.

– Как это понимать?

Шум крови в ушах Масы напоминал бушующий прибой. Если ему всё равно суждено было утонуть, так не стоило молчать.

– Я не знаю, что терзает вас, Яичи-доно, почему вы намеренно ищете опасностей. Но если мне не удастся вас остановить, то куда бы вы ни отправились, мы придём туда вместе.

– Думаешь, я ищу смерти?

Будто раскалённый шип вонзили ему в грудь, и сердце Масы пропустило несколько ударов. Однако с яростью, сквозившей в словах Яичи, могла соперничать лишь его тревога.

– Зачем похищать этих детей? Они так малы, а если бы с ними что-то случилось? Их отец – один из главных богачей столицы. Если бы он нанял сотню шпионов и выследил нас? Или пришёл ночью не с кучкой крестьян, а с обученными бойцами?

Яичи не перебивал. Он смотрел на Масу так, будто перед ним сидел незнакомец.

– И это говоришь мне ты, кто встал сегодня под удар кайкена?

– Я отбил его.

– Благодаря слепому везению. Отчего же свою жизнь ты не возносишь настолько?

В честности Маса решил упорствовать до конца.

– Иногда чужие жизни ценишь выше. А вашу…

«Особенно», мог бы добавить он, хотя не было нужды. Все его слова, высказанные и утаенные, Яичи, без сомнения, читал как развёрнутый свиток.

– Вот оно что.

Яичи измученно откинулся на твёрдую подушку, со вздохом распрямляя перевязанную ногу. Колено Масы освободилось, и он сразу вскочил.

Тёмные воды смыкались над ним, не давали дышать. В поисках предлога, чтобы сбежать из комнаты, он не придумал ничего лучше, чем выпалить: «Я принесу вам одежду». Так он оказался у себя в спальне, с выцветшим синим кимоно под мышкой, и долго убеждал себя вернуться.

Забота о раненом, наконец, одолела страх безнадёжности. Он вышел в коридор и, не замечая шорохов и стонов, которыми полнился Кацура-я, добрался до комнаты Яичи. Храбро отодвинув дверь, он был ослеплён.

Яичи, сбросивший всю одежду, ничем не прикрывавший наготу, стоял спиной ко входу у изножья футона. Прежде чем Маса успел рассмотреть странное пятно у него на лопатке – точно сполох пламени или диковинный цветок, – Яичи повернулся к нему лицом.

Поток безумствовал, накатывая на пороги с невиданной мощью. Один неверный шаг, и напором воды перемелет все кости, а затем швырнёт на камни, свежий корм крабам.

– Если я не знаю цены собственной жизни, – услышал Маса, – то объясни, почему ты дорожишь ею больше, чем своей.

Маса давно готовился к завершению губительного плавания. Ему виделось, как стремнина волочит их к безжалостному водопаду среди скал, и, захлёбываясь, они летят вниз, исчезают навсегда в пенной бездне. Когда и где повернуло течение? Вместо горного потока его встретила солнечная река и ласково подтолкнула прямо к берегу.

Руки Яичи обнимали его плечи, а губы пили его дыхание, будто не смели прижаться крепче.

Он сможет объяснить, верил Маса, и Яичи непременно поймёт. Он с радостью объяснит столько раз, сколько потребуется.


End file.
